1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio installation kits particularly suitable for installing vehicle radios and more particularly to such a kit having a front panel which can be adapted for use with either double sections or a single section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To handle the installation of a variety of different radio installations in a variety of different vehicles, a number of universal mounting systems have been developed. Such systems are described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,978 and 4,699,341; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,564 and 4,560,124 to Alves; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,654 and 4,068,175 to Maniaci; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,047 to Tsugi. To suit different radio equipment ,different front panels are often required which must be provided for each installation.